objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Insanity 2 (My Way)
I I'm age1135. Since it's my way, I'm making Yin-Yang the host. Dictionary will take his place. (BTW,all the original contestants join and original II 2 newbies will be up for contestant voting.) Elimination Order PRE-MERGE Knife (1st out,23rd place) Balloon (2nd out,22nd place) *Test Tube Joins* Pepper (3rd out, 21st place) Salt (4th out, 20th place) *Salt Rejoin* Baseball (5th out, 20th place) Taco (6th out, 19th place) Apple ( 7th out, 18th place) Marshmallow ( 8th out, 17th place) Paintbrush (9th out, 16th place) *Firey, TD, Flower, Bubble and Pen Join* Nickel (10th out, 15th place) Episode 1: The Way of the Start of the Beginning Yin-Yang: Hey,guys ! Welcome to II 2! Here are the contestants! Contestants:HI! Yin-Yang: Team Captain Challenge: Ice Breakers. OJ: This should be ea- Bomb:O-O-O-O-OJ? Pickle: He just fell. Lightbulb:UF! Later.... Final 4(Bow,Pickle,Baseball,Paper) Paper and Baseball: AHHHHHHH!!!!! Bow:Coolness! Pickle:Yes! YY: So Bow and Pickle get to pick the teams! Go ahead! Bow: BB! Pickle: Knife! Bow: Nickel! Pickle: Balloon! Bow: Pepper! Pickle:LB! Bow: PB! Pickle:Salt! Bow:Bomb! Pickle:Marsh! Bow:Apple! Pickle:Paper! Bow:Hmmmmmm...... Taco! Taco: SOUR CREAM! Pickle: OJ! Bow: We get Dictionary then Yin-Yang: Next challenge is team naming! Pickle:Mushy Lemons! Bow:Team Ultimate! Team Ultimate:10/10 Mushy Lemons:9/10 TU: We won! YY: MLs, I'll see you at elimination! You can vote for one person more then once if you want. Pickle:Knife! Knife-1 Knife:Salt! Salt-1 Knife-1 Balloon:Salt! Salt-2 Knife-1 Lightbulb: Salt x2 ! Salt-4 Knife-1 Salt:Knife! Salt-4 Knife-2 Marshmallow:Knife! Salt-4 Knife-3 Paper:Knife! Salt-4 Knife-4 OJ:I'm not voting... Salt-4 Knife-4 YY:Tiebreaker! Whoever falls of first is eliminated! GO! Knife:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! YY:Well,that was quick.Bye-bye,Knife! Knife:What! YY:He goes into the rejection portal(relation to II 2)! Knife:*gets kicked in* Episode 2-I WANT THE CAAAAKE,NOOOOW. YY:Hey guys!Welcome back to II 2!Last time Mushy Lemons lost and it was a 4-4 vote and then Salt and Knife had a tiebreaker. Salt won, and Knife was eliminated.Next challenge is to make a cake. Use the ingredient dispenser. Say the ingredient you want and it will dispense it!GO! On the Mushy Lemons......... Pickle:Lets make chocolate! On Team Ultimate....... Pepper:How about vanilla? YY: Here are the guest judges. Announcer Speaker Box,Gamey,and Calculator! ASB,Gamey,Calculator:Hi! *LATER* Team Ultimate-49/40 Mushy Lemons-40/40 MLs:WHAT!AGAIN?! YY: See ya at the elimination area. I'm too lazy soooooo.... Pickle-3 Balloon-4 Salt-1 Balloon:AW,COME ON!*gets kicked in* YY: Stay tuned for Ep. 3! Episode 3-DEBUT! YY: Hey guys! Last time the Mushy Lemons lost again and Balloon was eliminated.Contestant vote for debut! I'm still lazy sooooooooooo....... Test Tube-6 Tissues-6 Cherries-4 YY:Tie breaker! TT:*push*ha! YY: Test Tube joins! TT:YEAH! YY:Because MLs lost twice,you go to them!OK,next chal. is to make pizza.GO! Later...... MLs-60/60 TU-31/60 MLs:YES!FINALLY! YY:TU,ya know.... STILL LAZY! Pepper-5 Baseball-3 YY:Pepper,bye-bye! Pepper:Salty-Salt,win this for me!*gets kicked into portal* YY:Stay tuned! Episode 4-What was the question again? YY:Hey,guys! Welcome back to II 2! Last time TU lost for the first time and Pepper got eliminated. Next challenge is trivia! I will ask you an object show question. If the majority of your team gets them right,it wins! It's the opposite when the majorty of your team gets them wrong(lose).GO! YY: Bow, who had 1/6 of all votes cast in BFDI S1? Bow:Flower? YY:Correct! YY: Pickle,what episode were you eliminated in the original II? Pickle:15? YY:WRONG! The answer was 16. Bow was eliminated in 15. Pickle:Oh Later....... Ms:3/5 TU:4/5 MLs:OH,COME ON! STILL LAZY!!!!!!! Pickle-2 Salt-3 YY:Salt,Bye-bye! Salt:*sigh* *Gets kicked into the portal* YY:Stay tuned! EPILOUGE Pepper:Salty-Salt! Salt: Pepper! *THEY HUG* Episode 5-First rejoin YY:Hey,guys! Sorry we've been inactive. Age1135 was too lazy to continue. Age1135:Hey! YY:Anyways, today is the first rejoin. The contestants will vote.Also,the eliminated contestants will vote for someone on TU to be eliminated. Later....... YY: So, lets tally up the votes.Knife,Balloon,You guys got no votes. So you don't rejoin. Knife and Balloon:... YY:Pepper, Salt. One of you will rejoin 12-Salt 2-Pepper YY: Salt, you are on Team Ultimate. Now, the eliminated contestants will vote a TU to be eliminated. Knife: I vote for Bow Bow: What?! Why!? Balloon:BB. BB:... Pepper:BB. YY: Salt still votes even though she rejoined. BB or Bow? Salt: Well..... It wouldn't matter if I picked Bow, so I pick BB. BB: What?! *kick* YY: You guys too. K,B,P:(sigh) OK.*they walk into the portal* YY: Time for the next challenge! Welcome to..................THE MEGA-MAZE! Your job is to try to navigate to the center to get the flag and back. The first team to get back here with the flag wins! GO! OJ: I have a GPS,guys! We'll get there in no time! Bow: I have a map of the maze. *2 HOURS LATER* GPS: You have arrived at your destination. Pickle: FINALLY! After like 2 hours! Wait, I just remembered, we have to walk another 2 hours back! Test Tube: Don't worry,guys! I have a teleporter! Teleporter: Where to? Test Tube: At the beginning of the maze,please! Teleporter: Now teleporting...... *YY is eating a lollipop* *The MLs appear on top of him* YY: It looks like the Lemons win! So, for the first time, you viewers get to vote! Episode 6- Sugar Antics YY: Hey guys! Welcome back to II 2! Last time Salt rejoined and the MLs won. Let's Get to the elimination! Hey, guys! As you all know, the person with the most votes.will be eliminated. The prizes are chocolate chip cookies! Nickel, Paintbrush, and Bow. You all got no votes. You get cookies. *Toss* Bomb and Dicrionary got 1 vote. *Toss* Apple, Taco. One of you will be eliminated. Apple: Why me!? YY: IDK. Let's show the votes. Apple-3 Taco-6 Apple: Yes! *Toss and Apple gets hit with the cookie* OW! YY: Bye-bye, Taco! Taco: Goodbye! *happily walks into portal* YY: Why did SHE seem so happy about it? Marshmallow: IDK. YY: Anyway, the next contest is to make a sugary cake. I will rate them out of ten depending on how sugary it is. The sweetest wins it for their team. The captains will cook the cake.GO! *SOMETIME LATER* Pickle: Here's my cake! YY:*eats cake* 10/10! Bow: Here! YY:OMNOMNOMNOM. Hmmmmm..... 6/10..........,000! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Apple:Lolwut? YY: The MLs will vote someone on TU to be eliminated! *later* Apple-4 Bow-1 Apple: What?! *kick* YY:Stay tuned for episode 7! Episode 6.5 YY: Hey, guys! As you may know, Apple and Taco were eliminated last episode. Three of the BFDI contestants will Join the game. Here they are: Flower: YOU BETTER VOTE FOR ME!!!! OR....OR I'LL TWIST YOU! Spongy: Hello! Blocky: I'll join because I have an edge! Well, 12 edges, actually. Woody: Ehhhhhhhhh.......Ehhhhhhhh.... Pin: You need a heroic leader like me! Needy: *SLAP* Don't call me Needy! Teardrop: *Puts up a sign that says, Pick me!* Golf Ball: I have a 4.76% chance of joining! And, if I join, I'll have a 5.26% chance of winning the million! SO, at this very moment, I have a 2.5% chance of winning the million! Coiny: I'll join, not that stupid Firey! Snowball: I will join, if it's the last thing I do! Match: I'm totally like, going to join! :) Eraser: I'm going to join, as well as Pen! Pen: I'll join because I'm awesome! Tennis Ball: Please pick me! Pencil: Let me join, yeah yeah yeah, join the game, yeah yeah yeah, so I can win the contest, SO I CAN WIN THE CONTEST! David:...AW, SERIOUSLY?! Ice Cube:.. Rocky:BLEH! Bubble: Oi'll Join boicoise oiveryoine loives moy! Leafy: Vote for me because I'm nice! Firey: I'll join because I'm cool! YY: So, guys, vote for 3 people to join the game! Vote in the comments! The 3 people with the most votes will join! See you on Episode 7! Episode 7-Is there a minecraft problem,bro? YY: Hi guys! in Episode 6.5 I told you to vote for 3 Bfdi characters to join. Let's go to the elimination area. Tennis Ball, Match, Coiny, Firey, Pen, and Flower all got 1 vote. Everyone else got none! However, Bubble and Teardrop will also join because theyŕe my favorite characters! Everyone else will go with the eliminated contestants. *Like 14 kicks later* Any way the contestants will vote which 3 will join! *LATER* TB-0 Match-1 Coiny-1 Firey-4 Pen-5 Flower-2 Firey, Flower and Pen: Yes! TB, Match, and Coiny: WHA?!?!?!?!? *3 kicks later* YY: Congrats, Firey, TD, Bubble, Flower, and Pen! You all go on the Mushy Lemons. Well, now the teams are uneven. Who wants to switch? Marshmallow: I will! YY:Ok. So, the next challenge is a minecraft trivia quiz! Each quiz is worth 10 pts, for a total of 80! Pickle: Oh, god........ YY:GO! Questions in order: 1. Is the creeper hostile? 2. Can you place torches on glass? 3. How do you make a piston? 4. What does a chicken drop when you kill it?(name all possible drops.) 5. Can you get a baby zombie's armor when you kill it? Later........... MLs: 66/80 TU:65/80 YY: The Lemons win! Alright, Lemons, vote someone off Team Ultimate! The 2 people with the most votes will be'' eliminated!'' *LATER* Bow-1 Marshmallow-3 Paintbrush-2 Salt-2 *Marshmallow is kicked into the portal* YY: ''Paintbrush and Salt both got 2 votes! This is the tiebreaker: the person who got their 2 votes first is ''eliminated! PB-1 PB-1 Salt-1 PB-2 Salt-1 YY: So that means Paintbrush is eliminated along with Marshmallow! Paintbrush: What?! Are you serious?! *Gets kicked into the protal* YY: Viewers, we will see you next time! Episode 8- Are You Smarter Than an Apple? YY: Welcome back, guys, to Inanimate Insanity 2! One eternity ago, we had a Minecraft quiz, Team Ultimate lost and lost 2 members: Marshmallow and Paintbrush! Let's get to the next challenge: another quiz! All contestants (Except Test Tube): AW, COME ON! YY: I guess we'll take the shortcut of the series and just have Test Tube win Inanimate Insanity 2! All contestants (Except Test Tube): NO!!!! YY: THEN LET ME FINISH!!!!!! Ok, anyway, it's a Math test. It's just simple Math, and an extra super hard algebra question for extra credit! GO! TT: Okay, time for me to ace this! Hmmmmm... 4, 56, 15, 48, 98, 1.3853, 5, and 6. Solve for x: 5x + 4 = 24.....that's easy! It's 4! *LATER* YY: Time's up! Time to show the scores! Lemons: 402/400 Team Ultimate: 400/400 YY: The Lemons, thanks to Test Tube, win! So she gets a Win Token and a Revenge Token! A Win Token can be used to avoid half your votes. Revenge Tokens are similar, except when you take away half your votes, you give them to someone else! TIME FOR ELIMINATION! *LATER AFTER VOTING* YY: I'll just say it.....Nickel is out with 9 votes! Nickel: WHAT?! *KICK* YY: Viewers, we're having a contest for recommended characters to join the game! So, recommend in the comments for who you want to see in the game! We'll see you guys next time! Episode 9: Recommended Races Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Predictions